Antannias
History Antannias was founded around 1030 in Scandinavia and began a series of aggressive expansions into the East Slavic lands. The armies of Antannias were efficient and well-organised and the Slavs could not hold them, vast swathes of land fell under their dominion by 1039. The military exploits of Antannias slowed under the rule of Tsar William and the scholarly arts began to flourish. The period of 1040-1200 was a time of inward looking governance and a concentration on art and literature. The Middle Ages saw another period of expansion, this time maritime expansion. The large expanse of Greenland and a peninsula to the east were conquered and settled by Antannias. The fish and whale trades soon began to grow and prosper in Antannias, still a valuable source of revenue in the nation. With the inclusion of these lands, Antannias became a stunningly beautiful nation and famous for its art sculptures constructed from the arctic ice. The scientific revolution had a profound impact on Antannias and science was whole heartedly embraced. The military of Antannias benefitted greatly from the increases in scientific knowledge and remained a highly efficient machine throughout Antannias’ history. The ruling Tsar dynasty changed their role to become High Chancellors in 1723, leading a more representative and modern government. High Chancellor Kamikai came to power in May 2008 and fell sway to the lies of the Ori and took Antannias into the Ori Empire. By bowing to the Ori, Antannias had to reject its scientific principles and accept the rule of the Ori. However, the dissolution of the Ori Empire and the creation of the British Empire allowed a return to science in Antannias. Antannias has always had close relations with Arctinisa, despite their geographic and cultural differences. Together with Celestis and Lanktarna, the four nations founded the British Empire on principles of liberty and the rule of law. Of the four founding nations, Antannias is closely associated with Arctinisa even to the present day. Government Since the scientific revolution of 1543 Antannias has had a form of limited representative government headed by the quasi-hereditary High Chancellorship. The High Chancellor is elected for life by the State Council; but since its implementation in 1543 the eldest male in the dynastic line of the old Tsars have always been elected. In the 20th century Antannias became a hotbed for socialism and, whilst a socialist government has yet to come to power, the ideals and policies of the movement have found their way into government, so much so that a constitutional redraft in 1982 enshrined some socialist principles in law such as restrictions to capitalism and legalising the power of trade unions. The High Chancellor plays the role of Head of State and Head of Government and selects a Cabinet of ministers from within the State Council. The State Council is the upper of two chambers in the National Assembly. The lower house is called the House of Representatives. The legislature National Assembly is completely distinct and separate from the judiciary, headed by the Supreme Court.